evefandomcom-20200223-history
Sebiestor Tribe
The Sebiestor Tribe are widely respected as being among the most innovative thinkers of the cluster, the Sebiestor are an ingenious people with a natural fondness for engineering. They are led by tribal leader Karin Midular and spiritual leader Vul Haupt. Racial Traits The Sebiestor have a slight build, but are lithe and often graceful. Pale, taut skin and thin frame is the norm which led many to believe they suffer from constant malnutrition and sickness. Sebiestor males are contemplative and curious, charming and passionate. Unable to resist tinkering with any technology they can get their hands on, their inquisitive nature makes them well-suited for other professions besides engineering. Their boundless energy and enthusiasm tends to wear on others, but those who can keep up are often swept into great acts and deeds. Female Sebiestor are generally kind and intelligent, and like their male counterparts have a natural talent for mathematics. But they have earned a notorious reputation for occasional cruel streaks, perhaps a relic of older, harsher times under Amarr rule. Though are highly pragmatic individuals, they take most things in life at face value. The Sebiestor favor simple tattoo forms straight lines and clean patterns, but flowing, symbolic signs are not unheard of. Occupations For the last millennium, they have been pioneering advances in applied sciences despite laboring under chronic material shortages. Sebiestor engineers believe they can build anything, with anything, out of anything. Veritable masters of deriving solutions from impossible circumstances, they are most commonly found working in shipyards, assembly lines, terraforming projects, outpost construction, and aboard starships. Traders Many Sebiestor traders live as nomads and travel the cluster in search of quick profit. They rarely settle down to exploit a prosperous trade route, and instead prefer to keep moving in search of the big payoff—the one that will instantly make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. Rebels While most Minmatar are content to just build a normal life in the Republic, many cannot forget nor forgive the Amarr for the countless and ongoing atrocities committed against their brethren. Instead, they have taken up the fight to free every single enslaved Minmatar in New Eden. These revolutionaries will use any means necessary to achieve that goal, no matter what the price. Tinkerers The Sebiestor are the engineers and inventors of the Minmatar. They are especially adept at adapting existing products into devices of their own unique design. Some Sebiestor seem uncannily attuned to the ways things work, making them extremely competent mechanics. History Ancient History The Sebiestor tribe hails from the inhospitable steppes of the Mikramurka continent in the northern arctic region on Matar. The Sebiestor are the most technically inclined of the Minmatar tribes and were at the forefront in the tentative space exploration program the Minmatar were undertaking just before the Amarr arrived. Today, most of the Minmatar ships and stations are engineered by Sebiestor. Elder War The pragmatists of the Republic, the Sebiestor have greeted the events resulted from the Elder War with joy. The Minmatar might finally be turning a corner, but they're worried about the implications of open war for the Republic and the unity of the Minmatar. However, the revelations concerning the other three tribes give them some hope that things might turn out well. Eager to distance themselves from Karin Midular's “appeasement” foreign policy, they're largely in favor of aggression, though worried about the long-term consequences. They're hoping that the other three tribes can be integrated into the Minmatar Republic, although they're not universally hopeful, and they're hoping that a well-handled war against the Empire will allow them to shore up the Republic and stabilize its position. Category:Minmatar Category:Races